dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons (A Most Sensational Trial)
Demons, also known as the Original Devils, are the first generation of devils created by Lucifer himself after the creation of Lilith, the first Devil. They were originally the generals of Lucifer's demonic armies, but after Lucifer's banishment into the Underworld, the greatest of these demons, Apollyon, revolted against Lucifer and refused to release the fallen seraph from his prison at the deepest part of Hell, and thus took rule of Hell as their own. The demons are the progenitors of the 72 Pillars, the most powerful noble families of the Underworld, as well as the Extra Houses, those powerful houses that aren't counted as part of the 72 Pillars. The demons are sometimes referred to by their ancient epithets, the Princes of Hell. History The demons were Lucifer's first generation of devils after he twisted Lilith into the first devil. They were meant to be Lucifer's rightful successors to the throne of Hell and acted as his generals, in a twisted mockery of how the seraphim acted as God's generals and commanders. Eventually, however, when Lucifer was cast into Hell by God as punishment for causing the fall of man, he commanded his demons to release him from his prison at the deepest part of Hell. The demons, of course, were loyal to Lucifer and trekked out to Cocytus to undo their God's imprisonment. But like Lucifer himself in Heaven, the greatest of the demons, Apollyon, began to think thoughts of sedition and rebellion as they marched out, and by the time they had gotten to Lucifer's Cage, Apollyon had his heart set to rebel. So he did, and in front of their imprisoned creator himself Apollyon renounced Lucifer and declared that the demons would forge their own destiny. The other demons listened to his rhetoric, and cast their lot with Apollyon- why, he argued, must we serve a master that has been chained up and humiliated? And so Apollyon took upon Lucifer's name and became known as Lucifer too, and passed down that title to Rizevim Livan Lucifer, his son, and eventually to the eventual wielder of Divine Dividing, Vali Lucifer. During the Great War between the Three Factions, a significant amount of demons perished during the fighting. Following that, practically all the surviving demons relinquished all their authority to their children and entered retirement, though some (like Zekram Bael) directed their family's affairs from afar. Following Apollyon's death, Zekram Bael served for a while as Regent of Hell, acting as a kind of party between the warring Old Satan and Anti-Satan factions, eventually casting his support for the Anti-Satan faction led by Sirzechs Gremory. The demon Astaroth plays a vital role in the fanfiction A Cruel Angel's Thesis. Powers and Abilities As some of the first devils ever created, the Demons are some of the most ancient and most powerful devils to ever live, representing the highest authority in Hell after Lucifer himself. They displayed many powerful and sometimes rare abilities. In addition, the majority of the demons- 72 in fact- each possessed a unique power that was passed down to their children and descendants, which is why the 72 Pillars have their own clan abilities, having inherited them from their ancestors, the demons. They are vastly powerful, and one of the most feared beings in the Demonic Underworld. These are all the powers that the demons have shown in A Multitude of Details and its sequels. *'Immense Demonic Power': As some of the first devils, the demons wield immense power, surpassing most lower devils, monsters, most angels, and even some gods. Among their ranks, their power seemed to vary, however, as Belphegor mentioned that she "wouldn't want to tangle with Zekram Bael." It's noted that one must hold power equivalent to an Ultimate-class devil or above to even begin to fight fairly with a demon. **'Super Strength': As among the most powerful devils, the demons possess superhuman strength that far surpasses almost all other devils and most beings of their equivalent rank. Belphegor fared remarkably well against the ultimate-class angel Ithuriel, even being able to knock her back on several occasions. **'Super Stamina': Demons don't require oxygen, food, or sleep to sustain themselves. **'Advanced Telekinesis': The demons can move objects and matter using their mind. Astaroth pinned Scathach to a wall and was able to use his telekinesis on multiple targets at once. Andras was strong enough to throw around his son Jaryn, a powerful devil in his own right, with enough force to instantly knock him out. Zekram Bael was strong enough to pull Lord Bael to him with a casual hand gesture. **'Biokinesis': The demons have displayed the ability to physically injure lesser beings. Astaroth, Belphegor, and Andras used this ability on separate occasions to wound, harass, and torture their opponents. **'Pyrokinesis': Demons are able to generate and manipulate fire- the demon Alastor was mentioned to use fire to torture prisoners in his position as Hell's Grand Torturer. **'Immunity': As the first devils, demons hold strong immunity towards holy relics. However, they are still vulnerable to holy swords and holy relics like any other devil. **'Molecular Combustion': Simply by touching an angel, Belphegor was able to combust her into dust. **'Shapeshifting': They're able to change their physical shape. **'Vocal Mimicry': Belphegor was able to mimic voices on a phone to trick Team DxD. *'Immense Magical Knowledge': As the first generation of devils, and schooled by Lucifer himself, the demons are very trained in magical knowledge and skill. Weaknesses Like devils, demons possess the inherent weaknesses of all devils, though they are considerably more immune to holy objects such as Bibles and holy ground. However, they are still susceptible to holy swords and holy relics. Known Demons *Apollyon † *Asmodeus † *Beelzebub † *Leviathan † *Abbadon *Andras *Astaroth *Belphegor *Gremory *Lilith *Mephistopheles *Gremory *Zekram Bael Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Demons